Jane Rizzoli - The new kid
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: She had left her old school half of her senior year. She was pissed. She knew she would feel left out if this school. When she went into her bio class, a black kid named frost introduce himself. When she picked the seat, her teacher came in. She was stunning. Ms. Isles was the most amazing thing living on this earth. She went to her new student. Will they be friends? Or a couple?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I'm writing a new story because, I had lost inspiration on my other story a balance between love and love. I know you guys really love that story. I will continue it at some point. But, I had this idea stuck in my head and hope you share it with you all.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was a new student at her high school. Her parents had to move because they couldn't afford there home anymore. So, now they live in a poor neighborhood in the suburbs part of Boston. She goes to the public schools with her brother Frankie. Tommy was young and was in middle school starting the 8th grade. Jane was in the 11 and Frankie was a freshmen. She felt weird starting in a new school half of her junior year. She didn't know anyone and was feeling like she doesn't belong there. She went to her first class. She looked around the big classroom and founded some of the students already there. They looked up as soon as she walked into the door. She stood scared not knowing what to do or even say. A black kid walked past her and shoved her by accident. Her books felled to the floor as she sighed. The black kid stops and frowned.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you." He bent down and helped picked up her books. She smiled as he put them back in her arms. He gave her a goofy grin.

"Name is Frost."

"J...Jane."

She said as softly as she could. She didn't know why this kid was talking to her. She quickly shuffled away to an empty seat near the back to the window. She wanted to be alone and away from the others. They just looked at her. When the bell rung, they turned quickly around as she saw the most gorgeous thing she ever laid her chocolate brown eyes on. She was walking in as if she was on a pairs fashion show. She had these golden locks on her hair and a beautiful smile. She had the perfect eyes in her opinion. She felled in love with her and was regretting it, She sighed to herself. She was stupid to even think this teacher would even talk to her. She was poor for fucks sakes. She looked down quickly trying not to make a scene. The blonde woman though, noted a new face in her class and was thrilled. She smiled warmly at the new kind. She slowly walked over to the new girl trying not to scare her. Gently as she could, she laid her soft hand on Jane's rough shoulder. Jane tensed and jumped a bit and looked up at the teacher. She blushed embarrassed by her action and quickly looked away scared to even be in the same classroom. The teacher smiled gently and sat next to the scared child. She didn't mean to hurt her. She gently stroked the back of Jane's hand that had a scar on it. She wondered what happened but didn't ask the child. Jane looked over a bit and smiled a bit. Maura Isles smiled warmly at Jane o show no harm to her.

"Hi, I'm your teacher Ms. Isles. What's your name sweetie?"

Jane couldn't believe it. This teacher was talking to her as the class was looking at them and then they where laughing at Jane.

"J...Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

She mumbled and buried her head into her arms. She didn't want to be here. She wished Ms. Isles would just go away and leave her be. She let out a soft sob. The class just laughed. Well, everyone but Frost. He was concerned for her. Maura was now angry with her class for laughing at this poor child. She gently rubbed her back to try and sooth this crying child.

"I'm very disanointed in all of you. How could you laugh at her? She's only new. My god, people, you where all new at one time, leave this poor child alone."

* * *

She snapped at them. They all shut up the moment they heard there teacher snapped at them. They slowly turned there heads away and started on the assignments they where assigned yesterday. Maura smiled and gently stroked the black curly hair on Jane's head. Jane's sobs slowly dismissed as she slowly looked up at the teacher with her red puffy eyes.

"I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, it's okay sweetie. No need to be sorry. You're new. I expected it to happen. These kids know better than to laugh in my class. I'm sure we both will get along just fine."

Maura smiled and giggled when Jane made her famous goofy grin. Maura smiled and hugs the poor student tightly/ Jane returned the hug feeling the warmth her teacher gave.

"Call me Maura." Ms. Isles whispered into Jane's hair. Jane nodded. She was going to like this school a lot now.

* * *

A/N – Tell me how you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Look in chapter one for disclamers

* * *

Jane stood behind in the classroom when the bell had rung for school to led out. Jane didn't want to leave the comfort of Maura. She smiled dreamily through out the lesson and didn't focus on her talking but, on those terrfic..

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela Rizzoli barked.

She had came into the school in search of her only daugther. Boy, was she pissed off. Jane gulped when her mother used her full name. She knew she was in trouble now. She gave her a short smile but was soon followed by a smack in the face. Jane winched when her mothers' hand made contact of where her last bursing was. She sighed and rubbed her cheek a bit. She was glad she was the last one in the room. Maura had to leave for a faculty meeting and told her to shut the door when she left. Jane now knew she was in deep shit as she stood up.

"Sorry Ma, Lost track of time. Won't happen again."

"It better not Jane. You know how you father hates to wait for your sorry ass. Frankie and Tommy are already at home. Now move it missy and your grounded for two mouths. No Phone, Emailing or computer. Got it."

Angela looked hard at Jane, as she nodded yes slowly and walked out of her classroom with her mother. She ran into Maura without looking up. She looks up at the tall women and blushed deeply and felt horrible for bumping into her. She smiled and then soon frowned when she heard her mother yell at her.

"Jane Rizzoli! I'm so sorry Miss. She didn't mean it right Jane?"

Angela glared at her as Jane slowly nodded yes. Maura frowned wondering why mother was so mean to Jane.

"It's fine. I'm her teacher . I asumed she had already left. I'm terribly sorry for you to keep waiting for her. Won't happen again. I promise you that."

Maura soon noticed the red slap stain on Jane's left side of her cheek. She went to touch it but Jane backed away afried of it to hurt even more. She quickly passed Maura embarrsed and felt so lost without her. Angela gave Maura a quick smile and rushed afther Jane. Maura was now concerned for her new student as she walk to her clasroom window where she spotted Angela hitting jane in the eye. Jane felled to te ground with a hard thud and gave a cry. Maura wanted to help Jane so bad it actually hurts her heart knowing she can't do a thing. Angels just shooked her head and got into the car. JAne sighed and got up and brushed herself off and went into her car to headed home.

* * *

The next day, was the weekend. Maura was happy to be at her home relaxing after a long week of school. She loved kids she really did but, she didn;t mind beging alone one damn bit. In fact, she loved it. She had a pet tourist, Bass and has a big house from her previous job and decided to keep it with her teaching salary. She did not get paid as much as she wanted but, she was still geting money to keep her gergous home. She sighed as she sanked back into her cozy warm vinalla couch with a nice cup of hot tea. She took a sip and turned on her flat screen to watch the news. She turned the voulum up when she heard something about the Rizzoli family. She watched carfully hopeing it dosn't have anything to do with Jane. But, she was to laste to take back her estimated guest. Why did she always have to be right?

"In further news, The Rizzoli parents are being charged with sexual rape and neglect for these 3 poor childeren. They are now under foster care and hopefully will be able to find a loving home for all 3 of them."

Maura soon regratted sipping her tea and snuggling down into her couch. Jane needed her and she is just siting around her home doing noting to help this child. She soon grabed her coat and left without a second thought. She was going to help Jane and her 2 brothers no matter what will happen.

* * *

A/N - Crappy? Good? I had something else wrtiting but, as you can see, my fingures where telling a totally different story. Please read pass the mistakes and grammer. My sentence strucer is bad i know so please dont review on that but review on my story telling and where it should go from now.


End file.
